


The One Where Bucky Tutors Steve

by unsp00kable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Warming, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Reverse Cowgirl, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “ They were sitting side by side on Steve’s twin bed, hunched over the books propped up on a busted chair that had been drug in from the kitchen as a make shift desk. Bucky has been there five minutes and Steve was already running his hand up and down his thigh, knowing exactly what he was doing.“——Steve’s grades aren’t that great so Bucky starts tutoring him. But throw two horny hormone ridden teens in a bedroom together, studying is the last thing on their minds.Summary sucks but give it a try 🙃
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	The One Where Bucky Tutors Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I haven’t written in a while and this is my first time posting smut for Steve and Bucky so I hope it’s good 😁

Agreeing to tutor Steve was the best and worst decision Bucky had ever made. 

Best because he got to spend more time with Steve, especially on school nights.

Worst because they can hardly focus on school work when alone in a room together. He promised Mrs. Rogers Steve’s grades would go up this quarter. Now that it’s almost over, Bucky feels guilty his grades haven’t improved much. He’s pretty sure they’ve fucked more than study in their sessions. 

Like now, studying for finals.

They were sitting side by side on Steve’s twin bed, hunched over the books propped up on a busted chair that had been drug in from the kitchen as a make shift desk. Bucky has been there five minutes and Steve was already running his hand up and down his thigh, knowing  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. 

“Steve do you remember the quadratic formula?” Bucky asked, trying his damn best trying not to give in to Steve. Bucky was a junior, a grade above Steve, and knew it would be on the exam. 

Steve hummed, chewing on the eraser at the end of his pencil with those pretty pink lips of his.

“Okay, could you copy it down we will- fuck  _ Stevie. _ ” 

The smaller of the two smiled, eyes shimmering with mischief. His hand was over Bucky’s dick now, rubbing it through his pants, trying to get him harder than the half chub he was painfully sporting now. The blond leaned over, stealing his best friend’s breath with a hot kiss. He laid a trail of wet kisses over Bucky’s cheek to his ear, whispering softly in case his Ma hadn’t left for her shift at the hospital yet. 

“Please Buck, I’ll be fast I promise,” he swallowed to keep from his voice quivering, “I’ll make you come real quick and then we can get back to studying.” 

The older of the two knew Steve’s stubborn streak wasn’t going to leave his dick alone, completely thwarting the quality of their studying. Plus Bucky was pretty turned on right now with the way Steve was giving him those bedroom eyes. Who was Bucky kidding? He wouldn’t be able to think straight with a throbbing dick and a horny Steve Rogers on his hands…

So he thought of a compromise.

“Alright,  _ alright _ , first you need to check on your Ma,” Bucky started, chuckling at the way Steve jostled them on the bed, getting up quickly. 

He came back a second later, smiling, “Ma must’ve left.” 

“Good,” Bucky breathed, unbuttoning his pants to let his poor weeping cock out of its confinement. 

Steve stopped to stare on his way back to the bed. Bucky’s cock was one of his favorite parts of his pal and he’d only gotten a taste of it a handful of times. 

Bucky licked his own palm, squeezing the base of his engorged endowment with it, “get yourself ready, I wanna watch.” 

Steve whined, shucking his pants while trying to get his hands on his hidden jar of Vaseline. He spread himself out on the bed on his stomach, ass in the air for Bucky to plainly watch him tease himself. Steve slowly worked a slick finger in, sighing at the tease of what was to come. He pushed another finger through his tight ring soon after the first, getting a moan out of his audience. 

“That’s it baby doll, now scissor yourself open for me,” Bucky huffed as he restrained from pumping his shaft like he desperately wanted to. It was all part of his plan. 

Once Steve was good and prepped, he crawled back to Bucky, climbing into his lap. The brunette swallowed, knowing proposing his compromise would be the easy part. Following through with it would be hard. 

They traded kisses back and forth, Steve lazily grinding his butt against Bucky’s front, trying to be patient. When he finally had enough of teasing the both of them, he reached behind himself to grab Bucky’s length. The taller of the two grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could though. 

“Not so fast doll face, we need to strike a deal.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, staring at Bucky’s lips like he wanted to smooch them right off of his face. 

Bucky kisses him just for the hell of it before trying again, “you get to sit on my cock but we aint moving until the two pages of math problems you have left are complete.” He kisses Steve once more, smiling. “Then you can have me all you want for a bit. You’ve earned it.”

Steve was leaning into where Bucky was massaging his lower back, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Capeesh?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure Buck,” he rose off of Bucky’s lap, turning to face his books before lowering himself again. His lover wasted no time, positioning himself and pressing himself into Steve’s entrance.

Bucky held on tight to Steve’s tiny hips, slowly lowering him down as to not hurt him. Bucky was always so careful with Steve, taking it slow, whereas if Steve has his way he’d slam his hips down and take Bucky all at once. 

Once fully seated, they both took a second to just breath. Having sex was still new to both of them, they’ve only done this 6 times, both having taken each other’s virginity. Bucky knows this because he keeps count, that poor romantic sap. 

Steve planted his feet from where they were dangling against the side of the bed, making a move to thrust his hips. Bucky stopped him though, slurring his words, reminding Steve of their deal. He cursed, and Bucky couldn’t see his face from their position but he bet Steve rolled his eyes as he picked up his pencil and got to work. 

To the brunette, it felt like time had stopped. All that existed was the velvety heat of Steve making him delirious with pleasure. He layed back on the bed, propped up on his elbows to get a good look at the blond’s ass perched on his lap. He could see how he was splitting him open where they were connected. Bucky’s dick twitched at that, biting his bottom lip. 

He looked up, half expecting to meet blue bedroom eyes but instead he was met with the back of Steve’s head. Bucky let his eyes wander all over the parts of Steve that he could see, remembering how it feels to kiss each and every part. From his neck, right below his hairline, to each of his shoulder blades and right between them. He thinks about how he has to kiss his ribs softly because Steve gets annoyed with how ticklish he is there. But what Bucky loves remembering the most is the pretty sounds that fall out of Steve’s swollen lips when he starts kissing down the little dip in his lower back, arching it just a little more. 

Bucky didn’t realize it but he was panting, thinking about what would happen if he kissed Steve even lower, right over his taint. He’d begun to unconsciously grind his hips a little. Steve loved it, he truly did, but if Bucky was making him keep his word with the deal, then Bucky better do too. It was unfair, he was making Steve hot all over, making it harder to focus. 

Steve being the punk he is clenched around Bucky, loving the sound of Bucky cursing under his breath, letting out pitiful whimpers. 

“ _ Steve _ ,” he moaned, wanting nothing more to thrust up into that tight delicious heat. 

“Hmmm?” Steve hummed innocently, pretending as if none of this had any affect on him, scribbling across his page. 

Bucky whined cursing at how good Steve felt wrapped around him. Right now it felt like this was more of an incentive for him than Steve. 

“You almost done sweetheart?” 

Steve smiled a shit-eating grin that he knew Bucky couldn’t see, “no not yet. Almost.” 

Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s sides, trying to distract himself. But then Steve clenched himself around him again, causing Bucky’s hips to reflexively thrust upwards. 

“Bucky, please. I’m trying to work here. Don’t move until I’m finished,” Steve said in a serious tone as if he wasn’t gagging for it just as bad as Bucky was. 

  
  


The brunette tried to stay still so Stevie could do his work, he truly did. But after fifteen minutes of being perfectly still while having his lover sitting on his dick, clenching his tight heat every so often, he lost it. 

Bucky Barnes began to beg. 

“Stevie, Baby, please? Take your study break now and when we are done you can get back to your math??” 

Steve bit his lip, truth be told, he’d been finished for a bit, and was doodling in the margins of his paper, trying to hold out. 

“Fine,” he sighed, putting his pencil down quickly. Steve used the kitchen chair as leverage as he lifted his hips up a little before sliding back down Bucky’s length. The two moaned in unison as Steve kept this slow pace. He loved the drag of his boyfriend’s dick, the way he felt Bucky’s love with every thrust. Eventually Steve got tired and was flipped onto his back the second Bucky noticed. 

With more free reign of his strokes, Bucky got carried away and began to pound Steve into the mattress. 

“Oh fuck sweetheart, you’re so good. Never wanna stop fucking you,” Bucky ran his mouth, sucking a hickey onto Steve’s colorbone. 

“You’re mine ain’t ya Stevie? Forever and ever?  _ Fuck!  _ Until the end of the damn line?” 

Steve started nodding his head frantically, moaning a mantra of “ _ yes, oh fuck Bucky _ ” before coming all over himself. Bucky wasn’t far behind, Steve’s muscles contracting from his orgasm milking Bucky of his. He pressed his dick in as far as it could go and held his hips still as he came inside. 

Bucky pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Steve, both boys still panting like dogs as they kissed and held each other through the rest of the afternoon. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and link tree!
> 
> (PS check my other works As well 😉)


End file.
